


Kopeng Mi

by that_one_kid



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Belter creole is fun to write, Drummer offering Chief Engineer of the Nauvoo to Naomi, F/F, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: After Fred Johnson left Camina Drummer in the bar, she kept drinking. That is, until an all-too familiar engineer showed up.





	Kopeng Mi

“I need a favor,” Naomi spoke loudly, trying to be heard over the thrum of the base. The bar was fairly crowded, but everyone was giving Drummer a wide berth. That was not a promising sign. 

“Not here to judge, me,” Drummer said, humming distractedly along to the song. “Here to help.” Naomi figured it took trust for even a drunk Drummer to be distracted around you, so she tried to hide her irritation at Drummer’s inattention. 

“Do you have any ships leaving Tycho today?” That did win her the head of security’s full attention, a sharp twist of her head and a narrowing of her eyes. 

“Not goin’ towards Holden an’ the Roci, no,” Drummer said, slowly. There was curiosity in her still slightly slurred tone. 

“Not aiming to go that way,” she said. A flash of memory - the Roci crew staring at her with fierce anger or tired resignation. She took a hasty gulp of her beer. Drummer hummed again, but didn’t push any further. “I’m actually trying to get away.” 

“Well, you have crazy good luck then, mi piensa,” Drummer said, when it became evident that Naomi wasn’t going to say any more. “Me an’ a salvage team are fixing up the Nauvoo. Could use a decent engineer.” Her eyes went hard and her voice sharp. “We gonya start installing the first weapons tomorrow.” Naomi took a wild guess.

“You don’t approve?” 

“Is what is. Fred says we need a warship, and he need me on this.” 

“What did you say?” Naomi asked, curious despite herself. She knew that Fred and Drummer had built Tycho together, but their interactions still strained her understandings of their personalities. 

“I said ‘Can I finish my drink first?’” Drummer said with a scoff, and Naomi laughed despite herself. Drummer gave her a surprisingly genuine smile in response. She started to stand, turned back to Naomi. “Oi, you got a place to stay tonight?”

“Nah, I was just-” Naomi started.

“Can stay with, kopeng mi,” Drummer said, and Naomi hesitated. If Drummer noticed, she didn’t say anything before Naomi shook the cobweb memories of her old crew away.

“Sure. Thanks.” 


End file.
